party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Angie Hinomoto
Info Angie is a character in the Digimon Fusion series. Angie is the childhood friend of Mikey Kudo, and is one year younger than him. For more info, click here. Appearance Angie is a young girl with fair skin, amber eyes, and shoulder-length red hair, which is worn in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies. Her hair also has a spiky fringe and two sidebangs, which reach her cheeks. In the cover art for Digimon Xros Wars (manga)'s third volume, her eyes are chocolate. She wears a white shirt with a pink collar, long pink sleeves, and a red heart in the left side of the chest. She also wears denim shortalls, with a crimson belt with a circular golden buckle, black stockings, and yellow sneakers with white vamps and shoes. The shortall has a golden metallic buckle in the right strap, one pocket in each side of the front, one in each buttock, and a fifth pocket in the stomach. It also lacks a left buckle, and is worn with an undone left strap, exposing the red heart on her shirt. These clothes get covered in dirt when she caves a tunnel in the Magma Zone. In the manga, she gets covered in fresh cream after landing in Sweets Zone. In the English dub, when bathing in the Magma Zone, she wears a red bikini top. When performing the "Love Love Dance", she wears a headgear with yellow petals with pink hemlines, a light pink sleeveless leotard with tiny straps, hot pink borders, a huge hot pink heart in the chest, and a green leaf skirt in the bottom. She also wears pink lilac-shaped wrist garments with purple dots on it, and brown platform sandals with a sunflower ornament on each. These clothes are initially covered by a pink hood. In the manga, while in Snow Zone, she wears a "Mush Full Coat". After returning to the Human World, she wears an orange T-shirt with white hemlines, lavender knee-length loose pants, and cerulean sneakers with white vamps and soles. In the manga, by Corridor Zone, she wears a white sleeveless shirt, with a white frilly "cape" in the chest, with a crimson ribbon on it, pink shorts with a pocket on each side and a stomach-length hemline with two white buttons on each side. She also wears black stockings and white boots. In the anime, the shorts are beige and the "cape" is pink with white frills and a pink ribbon, and she wears these clothes during the battle against Quartzmon. A year later, Angie's fringe is trimmed, her sidebangs are slightly longer, her breasts have developed, and she now ties her pigtails with blue scrunchies. Her school uniform is a white shirt with a brown neck ribbon, a gray coat with long sleeves, brown hemlines, and six metallic buttons in the chest, a gray skirt, gray stockings, and black shoes with gray soles. When Mikey wins a baseball game, she wears his goggles in her head. In an omake for the first volume of Digimon Xros Wars, she wears cheerleader uniform; a sleeveless shirt with the words "XROS WARS" in the chest, above an "X" inside another "X", the lines on the hemlines and collar, a short skirt, wristbands, pompons, socks, and sneakers, all of undetermined color. In an omake for the second volume of Digimon Xros Wars, she ties her hair with a ribbon, and wears an yukata with a sunflower pattern on it, and zōri, all of undetermined color. In an omake for the fourth volume of Digimon Xros Wars, she wears her school uniform, and a pair of glasses. In the cover for "Xros Darkness!! The Dark Castle of the Conspiracy!!", she wears a magician costume; a high-leg leotard, a shirt with long sleeves and a bowtie, a suit with three buttons, a jacket with three buttons in the right, and high heels. Personality Angie often appears to be a strict pre-teen trying to keep things in order. She has shown a cheery side however when she took a picture that might look good as a background for her cellphone. Angie has a close bond with Mikey as an older sister-younger brother relationship, despite the fact that Angie is younger than Mikey. This personality is probably attributed because of her care for her own brothers and sister. She often worries about Mikey when he does stunts without thinking and overexerts himself and sometimes even yells at him for such actions. She does however care very much about Mikey and appeared to be jealous when Persiamon stayed by his bedside when Mikey came down with a fever. Angie also misses her family after coming to the Digital World and wants to return home. Description Anime Angie lived with her parents, two younger brothers, and a younger sister, and helped take care of the siblings. She plays shooting games with one of her brothers. Angie always beats boys at videogames despite not knowing how to play them. At some point she met Mikey and they became close friends. In the beginning of the series, she immediately freaks out about missing Marine Day and wants them all to go back home. She even suggests they track down another human when hearing about two other Generals being in the Digital World, thinking that they might know how to get home. When hearing about the Code Crowns and the dreams of being Digimon King, she goes with it thinking that if Shoutmon becomes King, they'll be able to go home. When they arrive at the Sand Zone, she constantly complains about the Fusion Fighters always getting into dangerous situations, which eventually comes true when they almost get captured by Bagura Army forces. She later opens the Treasure Ruin using her charm, leading to Fusion Fighters gaining another Code Crown and four new DigiMemories. Mikey noted that Angie watches a lot of comedy TV. One year later, she is living in another town.